musicfandomcom-20200222-history
The Beatles
__NOEDITSECTION__ Founded: 1958 Headquarters: Liverpool, UK Website Link(s): Official Site Label(s) * Capitol * Parlophone * Apple * VeeJay Genre(s) * Rock * Pop * 60s Pop * Avant Garde RIYL * XTC * The Lightning Seeds * The Beach Boys Band Members * George Harrison (1959-1970) * John Lennon (1956-1970) * Paul McCartney (1957-1970) * Ringo Starr (1962-1970) * Stuart Sutcliffe (1959–1960) * Pete Best (1960–1962) Includes Members of * Wings * Plastic Ono Band Band Biography A small obscure band that only released one 45 and then broke up. We all know the story. Four lads from Liverpool form a band. They then proceed to become the biggest thing out of England since the English language. =Discography= Albums *''Please Please Me'' *''With the Beatles'' *''A Hard Day's Night'' *''Beatles For Sale'' *''Help!'' *''Rubber Soul'' *''Revolver'' *''Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band'' *''Magical Mystery Tour'' *''The Beatles'' ("White Album") *''Yellow Submarine'' *''Abbey Road'' *''Let It Be'' *''Past Masters Vol. 1'' *''Past Masters Vol. 2'' *''Live at the BBC'' *''Anthology 1'' *''Anthology 2'' *''Anthology 3'' *''Yellow Submarine (Songtrack)'' *''1'' *''Let It Be... Naked'' EPs * Twist and Shout * The Beatles' Hits * The Beatles (No. 1) * All My Loving * Long Tall Sally * A Hard Day's Night (Extracts from the film) * A Hard Day's Night (Extracts from the album) * Beatles for Sale * Beatles for Sale (No. 2) * The Beatles' Million Sellers * Yesterday * Nowhere Man * Magical Mystery Tour * The Beatles * Four By The Beatles * 4-By The Beatles * Baby It's You * Free As A Bird * Real Love Singles * My Bonnie / The Saints (by "Tony Sheridan & The Beatles") * Love Me Do / P.S. I Love You * Please Please Me / Ask Me Why * From Me To You / Thank You Girl * She Loves You / I'll Get You * I Want To Hold Your Hand / This Boy * Can't Buy Me Love / You Can't Do That * Ain't She Sweet / If You Love Me, Baby * A Hard Day's Night / Things We Said Today * I Feel Fine / She's A Woman * Ticket To Ride / Yes It Is * Help! / I'm Down * We Can Work It Out / Day Tripper * Paperback Writer / Rain * Eleanor Rigby / Yellow Submarine * Strawberry Fields Forever / Penny Lane * All You Need Is Love / Baby You're A Rich Man * Hello Goodbye / I Am The Walrus * Lady Madonna / The Inner Light * Hey Jude / Revolution * Get Back / Don't Let Me Down * The Ballad of John and Yoko / Old Brown Shoe * Something / Come Together * Let It Be / You Know My Name (Look Up The Number) * Back in the USSR / Twist and Shout * Beatles Movie Medley (|Magical Mystery Tour / All You Need Is Love / You've Got To Hide Your Love Away / I Should Have Known Better / A Hard Day's Night / Ticket to Ride / Get Back) / I'm Happy Just To Dance With You * Baby It's You / I'll Follow The Sun / Devil In Her Heart / Boys * Free As A Bird / Christmas Time (Is Here Again) * Real Love / Baby's In Black * I Want To Hold Your Hand / I Saw Her Standing There *Please Please Me / From Me To You * All My Loving / This Boy * Roll Over Beethoven / Please Mister Postman * Twist And Shout / There's A Place * Do You Want To Know A Secret / Thank You Girl * Why / Cry For A Shadow * Sie Leibt Dich (German She Loves You) / I'll Get You * Sweet Georgia Brown / Take Out Some Insurance on Me * Ain't She Sweet / Nobody's Child * A Hard Day's Night / I Should Have Known Better * I'll Cry Instead / I'm Happy Just To Dance With You * And I Love Her / If I Fell * Matchbox / Slow Down * Eight Days A Week / I Don't Want To Spoil The Party * Yesterday / Act Naturally * Nowhere Man / What Goes On * The Ballad Of John And Yoko / Old Brown Shoe * Something / Come Together * The Long And Winding Road / For You Blue * Got to Get You Into My Life / Helter Skelter * Ob-La-Di, Ob-La-Da / Julia * Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band/With A Little Help From My Friends / A Day in the Life * Twist and Shout / There's a Place Appears On Compilations Soundtracks Mix CDs * A Bestiary of Music * The College Chronicles, Part One * He's In The Industry * Hobotic Mixed CDs Volumes 1-5 Radio Shows *Chris Morris Music Show Episode 8: Chris develops a taste for chocolate starfish Category: Artist